Electronic devices require protection from electromagnetic interferences in order to function properly. As a result, these devices are often made of materials exhibiting a high electromagnetic/radio frequency interference (EMI/RFI) shielding effectiveness (SE). Introduction of conductive materials to thermoplastic resins increases the electromagnetic shielding effectiveness of the resulting thermoplastic compositions. Unfortunately, to obtain a high level of shielding effectiveness, it is often necessary to use higher amounts of conductive filler in the composition. The result is that these fibers often end up on the surface of a molded part. As such, for parts that are painted or otherwise coated, delamination of the paint or coating layer often occurs due to lack of adhesion between the coating and the surface of the part resulting from the presence of conductive fillers on the surface of the part. If lower loadings of conductive fillers are used to help minimize this effect, the result is a composition that does not provide adequate shielding.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an EMI shielding material having improved delamination behavior. It would also be beneficial to provide an EMI shielding material that is capable of being painted or coated to permit use in a wider array of applications. It would also be beneficial to provide a thermoplastic composition that is capable of being used in EMI shielding applications.